


Another Time

by ecotone



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guardian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecotone/pseuds/ecotone
Summary: Chioma grins at that, and Maya grins back, because even after life and simulation and death and life, again, she can't help it.





	Another Time

“Today?” Maya asks. She shifts, rifle in her lap, dangles one boot over the side of the balcony. Her cloak is spread out under her like a picnic blanket, the teal-blue cloth faded with age. It’s getting old, she knows; there’s more spare thread than fabric by now. Still, she can’t bear to get rid of it. It’s one little reminder from Venus, the best part of her strange first life. 

Chioma looks up at her from the ground below, one hand against her face to shield the sun from her eyes. “Still translating those Wolves relics,” she says, then goes for the staircase. Maya hums a greeting when she arrives, moves over to allow some room on her not-quite-blanket. Chioma picks at the threads around the edges, as she’s done every day for the past three years. “You still need a new one,” she says, looking sideways at Maya. 

“I know,” Maya replies, smiles like she’s done since she was twenty-four, when she moved to Venus and met her wife and had a thousand little adventures. “You should pick it out,” she says. “You’ve always been better with colors.” 

Chioma laughs, looks at her own robes. “You’re forgetting all those months we all showed up to work in pajamas.” 

“Yours were nicer then, too.” Maya yawns, tugs at one of her gloves, feels the cool metal of her rings underneath. What she wouldn’t give to be back in a lab, sometimes. “Those Winter artifacts- post-Skolas?” 

“Mhm. Some of them mention the Vex gates,” Chioma adds, so Maya doesn’t have to ask. “Nothing new, though. Vault technology.” 

Maya nods. The time difference is staggering, sometimes, even after decades of exposure to the Vex. The things they could’ve learned from the Vault of Glass, all those years ago- technology, time dilation, paracausality. 

“We should go to Venus again,” Maya says, even though they’d just been to the Caves last month. “The Collective hasn’t been fully explored yet. I bet Shim’s movies are still rotting in a crate somewhere.” 

Chioma grins at that, and Maya grins back, because even after life and simulation and death and life, again, she can't help it. “The anniversary is soon. We should go back to the Citadel. See if any of them made it home.” 

There are two hundred twenty-seven other Mayas, somewhere, and two hundred twenty-seven other Chiomas. She does not know where they are, now, if they have found their way home, if they have found another home, in the sprawling Vex networks or in each other. 

She knows where the two hundred twenty-eighth Maya Sundaresh is, though: home, sitting beside her wife, basking in the sunshine. She hopes her other selves are living lives just as sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit salty going into Maya's ao3 tag, so here's this! Make the content you want to see in the world. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated, as always. :)


End file.
